


Domestic Cuddles

by antisocialhood



Series: Domestic Love [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Angst, Ashton is 20, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondness, Hand Jobs, Heartache, I really hope you like this, Innocent Luke, Kinda, Kisses, Lashton - Freeform, Lazy - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love, Luke is 16, Luke is a baby, M/M, Sadness, Smut, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin!Luke, and fluff, ashton is a babe, but not really, cute fluff, i can't tag love enough, i love it, i'm sappy, idk - Freeform, innocent!luke, is there somewhere, it wasn't supposed to have angst, lol so illegal, lots and lots of love, love love love, luke is so cute, not a real baby, sorry - Freeform, the fluff is going insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's cold and he wants Ashton to cuddle.</p><p>(or, Luke wants Ashton in more than one way, and what Luke wants, Luke gets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was actually a prompt I received on tumblr, and it was literally only supposed to be a one shot of lashton with fluff and smut but you know me, always going too big. I think it's really cute and I hope you all do too. :)

When Luke came crawling across the couch to Ashton, the curly haired boy couldn’t do anything but open his arms wide and allow the tall blond to cuddle into him.

“‘M tired.” Luke’s words were muffled, his face buried in Ashton’s oversized shirt.

Ashton ran his hand through the blonde's hair, brushing it out of his face gently.

They laid, wrapped up tightly together, for hours, the quiet murmurs of music escaping from Luke’s room that he had forgotten to turn off before cuddling up with the drummer.

Ashton gazed down at the lanky boy tucked into him and wondered when Luke had suddenly grown up; lost the baby fat in his cheeks, figured out what hair gel was and pierced his lip.

He remembered when Luke had curled up to him one mild night in July and whispered his darkest secrets into Ashton’s ear, and he remembers how thankful he was the lights were off and that Luke couldn’t see his cheeks reddening at every word flowing from the youngers mouth.

Ashton wonders when Luke came out of his shell.

There was a time when Luke would literally hide behind Ashton when they were out in public, would stare down at the ground and do the awkward foot thing he was known for. But now, Luke was a ball of light, bouncing around to fans for pictures and sending butt pictures to Michael to make the blue-haired boy happy.

Luke hummed in content and Ashton wondered if he was asleep.

“Your heart’s beating fast.” Luke spoke quietly, startling Ashton slightly. “Very rhythmic.”

Luke turned his head so that his chin was resting on Ashton’s chest and stared up at the hazel eyed boy, a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Ashton mused, his eyelids drooping slightly. Luke was so soft and warm, and his cuddles were to die for, that Ashton couldn’t help but find himself struggling to stay awake.

He didn’t want to miss a second with the blond. 

Luke was silent and Ashton wanted to run a finger along his cheekbone, just the way Luke liked it, to see his eyes flutter shut at the gentle touch, but refrained, too comfortable in the position he was in.

“You look tired.” 

Ashton nodded gently, fighting to keep his eyes open. “You do too.”  
Luke hummed again and turned his head on Ashton’s chest, resting his ear against the loud thumping of his heart.

“Soothing.” Luke commented, his voice tiny and breathy as he let his eyes fall shut.

~~~

If there was anything Ashton hated more than sweating, it was waking up with someone wrapped around him tightly and giving off way too much body heat.

Luke’s arms were wrapped around Ashton’s torso tightly and his legs were somewhat tangled in Ashton’s, and his face was buried in Ashton’s shoulder and he was the only thing Ashton could smell.

The faint scent of coconut, probably Luke’s gel, waifed up gently to Ashton’s nose and he realised that that smell was familiar and comfortable because it was Luke’s smell.

The blond stirred slightly, shifting his face into Ashton’s upper arm and letting out a quiet murmur. His arms tightened on Ashton's waist, his fingers pressing into Ashton's side roughly.

"Cuddly like a bear." Luke murmured, his eyelids droopy, only shielding part of his bright blue iris. His hair was flat against his forehead and Ashton wanted to brush it back but knew it would fall back down the second he touched it. 

"You're so fetus today." Ashton said, his fingers playing with the fraying hem of the old baseball shirt Luke had on. 

Luke gave a small smile, his eyes a bit more alert. "S'all I could find." 

Ashton wasn't complaining, he looked like 2011 era Lukey, complete with blue jeans, little ankle socks that showed the tiniest bit of skin and Jack's baseball shirt that Luke snuggled in whenever he missed home. 

Ashton watched as Luke's eyes slowly drifted shut again and wondered if the younger boy was okay. 

Luke's eyes shot open like he was trying to stay awake and Ashton let out a small chuckle, moving his hand up to brush Luke's cheek softly. The younger nuzzled up to the warmth and Ashton noticed his skin was cold, that Luke was literally curled into him for body heat because he was probably freezing. 

"Are you cold?" Ashton spoke softly, spotting a ruffled blanket on floor from Michael and Calum's mini fort earlier that week. He didn't want to untangle himself from the blond but knew the blanket was somewhat necessary. 

"Bit." Luke sighed as Ashton peeled himself away from the younger boy and made grabby hands towards him. "Come back."

Ashton waved his hand as he grabbed the blanket and tossed it on top of Luke who had his lower lip jutting out in a pout before curling back up with the blond. 

Luke's hand snaked down to grab Ashton's, his hand was cold and smooth and Ashton couldn't help but pull back at the feeling. He relaxed into the cold touch as Luke slowly trailed his fingertips along Ashton's arm soothingly, completely immersed in how delicately the sixteen year old treated him. 

"Do you ever want to pack your bags and never look back?" 

Ashton was silent for a few seconds, quietly musing. "I used to, but not so much anymore. Why? Do you?"

Ashton wondered if something was bothering the blond, he'd seemed extra clingy the last few weeks, always wanting to cuddle and be next to someone.

Luke shrugged, his bodies movements gently shifting Ashton's too. He wrapped an arm around Ashton's torso and rolled slightly onto him, his chin resting on Ashton's chest and his cerulean blue eyes thoughtful. "Sometimes."

Ashton wanted him to elaborate but kept quiet knowing Luke would talk when he was ready.

"You're like a rock." Luke changed the subject, staring directly at Ashton as if waiting for him to revert back to the previous conversation. 

Ashton cracked a smile, not knowing what to say. 

"S'cold." Luke mumbled, turning his head so that his cheek was now resting on Ashton's chest, his ear pressed over Ashton's heart, who was silently hoping he wouldn't hear the rapid pace. "You make my heart race too."

Ashton's cheeks heated, slightly embarrassed. 

"S'cute." Luke dragged his hand up Ashton's torso to his face where he brushed against the stubble Ashton had chosen to ignore when getting a shower the night before. 

Ashton leaned into Luke's hand and let out a small sigh. "Shut up." 

Luke smiled up at Ashton, before turning his head so that his chin was on Ashton's chest again, his eyes shining with mischief. "Make me?" He questioned more than stated and Ashton raised his eyebrows. 

"How do you propose I do that?" Ashton questioned, noting how Luke looked more awake than before and had a cocky look about him. 

Luke gave a shrug, his eyes dancing and Ashton frowned, having been hoping for a proper answer. Ashton nodded his head slowly, sitting up and knocking Luke off of him so that he fell beside Ashton on the couch. 

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, neither one sure of what to say or wanting to break the moment. 

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to make the first move?" Luke finally asked, pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged.

Ashton shook his head, his curls bouncing lightly. "Nothing good comes from making out with your bandmate."

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Luke, it was more he knew it wasn't the best idea given the explicit thoughts he'd had about the sixteen year old for the past year. 

"We don't have to just make out." Luke shifted in his spot, pulling his legs under his body, his face extremely close to Ashton's whose breath caught in his throat. "We can do more."

"Luke.." 

"I want to do more." Luke looked down at the blanket spread across their laps and picked at a piece of lint, his face flushed at the confession.

Ashton almost keeled over when he heard the words spill from Luke's mouth. 

"Don't you..." Luke trailed off, fisting his hand through his floppy blond hair roughly. "I thought you wanted me."

Ashton let out a whine, startling the boy who looked up with wide blue eyes full of a mix of emotions. He struggled not to launch himself onto the younger boy, instead reaching over and grasping his pale hand in his own tanner one, his fingers rubbing along Luke's knuckles gently. Ashton scooted closer to Luke, his lip dragged into his mouth, exactly where Luke's gaze was focused on. 

Luke's lips looked über soft and pink, leaving Ashton almost dying to get his own lips on them. Ashton leaned into Luke, their lips brushing softly and Ashton had to focus all of his self restraint into not pinning the younger boy down and doing terrible things to him. 

Luke, on the other hand, had other ideas in mind as he pushed Ashton back, their lips ghosting but never fully meeting, and climbed into his lap, their hips touching slightly. 

"I want you so bad." Luke murmured, his hands resting on Ashton's shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze. His hands moved slowly, gripping the hem of Ashton's shirt and pulling it over his head, leaving the tan muscled skin for his eyes to scope out. 

Luke ran his fingers along the ridges of each bump of muscle on Ashton's stomach, and Ashton wondered when life had become so simple and easy.

Ashton pulled Luke down, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. He was content feeling Luke's soft, smooth lips move beneath his until Luke opened his mouth, allowing Ashton access and leaving them both with tongues licking into the others mouths. 

Luke broke the kiss, his breathing laboured and his hands roaming Ashton's chest freely. He leaned down and pressed a kiss right above Ashton's right nipple, his eyes locked with Ashton's. 

Ashton leaned into the couch as Luke peppered his torso with kisses. He was extremely content at the moment and it was somewhat unusual because as often as he had fantasised about having Luke touch him like this, it felt extremely surreal and Ashton was submerged in the feeling. 

"I feel like we're going to be utterly domestic when we fuck." Luke said sitting up, his fingers in the waistband of Ashton's pyjama pants. "Talking about the groceries we need and all that stuff."

Ashton giggled softly, lifting his hips when Luke went to pull his bottoms off. "Can't be that bad, s'probably cute."

He didn't mind the thought that their lovemaking would be simple and plain, this time at least; it was a lazy Sunday, no need to work out more than necessary and everyone always said lazy, sleepy sex was the best sex. 

"Romanticise it, please." Luke smiled shifting back so that he could lay on his tummy, hands braced on Ashton's bare knees. 

Ashton rolled his eyes adoringly. "There's no way to make sucking dick romantic."

He watched as Luke nuzzled his face up against his thigh as his hand snaked up the leg of Ashton's boxers, brushing along the soft skin as he went. 

"You don't have to.." Ashton said quietly, taking in how Luke glanced up at him with this appalled little look on his face like 'the fuck you mean? I want to do this!'

Luke narrowed his eyes at Ashton, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it slowly, obviously enjoying how Ashton's mouth dropped open a little bit. He rubbed his thumb over the slit on Ashton's tip, spreading precum along the head with ease. 

"Lift your hips." Luke said pulling his hand from Ashton's boxers and moving to the waist line, sliding them down Ashton's legs gracefully, his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only, Ashton's hard, thick, pink cock that had bounced up to hit his stomach when Luke freed him from his boxers. 

Ashton sucked in a small breath, watching as Luke bit down on his lower lip. He ran his hand through Luke’s hair and the younger boy looked up at him, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

Luke scooted closer on his knees, lowering his head to Ashton’s thighs and peppering small, wet kisses along his skin. He ran his hands up Ashton’s legs, and took his cock into his hand gently, stroking it as he had been moments before, his mouth open slightly and Ashton threw all of his self control into not fucking Luke’s hand or pulling his mouth down to his cock because damn, his mouth looked so good.

He wanted to tell Luke to speed up his hand but couldn’t find it in himself; Luke looked so innocent and lost in what he was doing, how his eyes were locked on Ashton’s cock, staring at it almost dreamily, and his tongue was peeking out of the corner of his mouth, something he only did when he was concentrating, and god, the soft, caressing way he stroked Ashton, like he was some breakable china doll, gently rolling the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock, his fingers gliding along, barely leaving a trace besides a tickling sensation.

Luke leaned in, sliding his hand to the tip of Ashton and licking his way up, his tongue warm and wet before he took the tip into his mouth, moving his hand down to the base of his shaft. He swirled his tongue along the sides, giving him slow pumps. “Is this okay?” Luke asked, slowly pulling his mouth off of Ashton, continuing to stroke him gently.

Ashton nodded, wanting nothing more than to pull the blond up into his lap and kiss the hell out of him for being so cute while sucking dick. “C’mere though.” He patted his stomach gently and Luke stood up before climbing on top of him, his legs straddling the older boys and the delicious sensation of something pressing into his butt.  
“Hmm?” Luke leaned down, brushing his nose against Ashtons teasingly before capturing his lips in a kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Ashton’s tongue to glide in effortlessly and explore what was hidden behind his lips.

Their tongues danced slowly and Ashton couldn’t help but smile into the kiss some.

Luke pulled back and Ashton held in a whine, only making sad puppy eyes at the blond. “Would it be weird if I opened myself?”

Ashton nearly stopped breathing; the image of this precious little boy fucking himself on his own fingers was almost too much to picture. “God, please.”

When Luke made a move to stand up, Ashton grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop and look at him. “On my lap.”

There was nothing, nothing hotter than the thought of Luke riding his fingers on Ashton’s lap and Luke obviously agreed as he nodded his head, a bright smile on his face. He quickly pulled down his pyjama pants and boxers, blushing slightly when his cock bounced up to his stomach, leaving a shiny little trail of precum near his belly button. Luke straddled Ashton again, their cocks rubbing together gently, and Luke thrusted against Ashton, their eyes catching and Ashton gripped Luke’s hips, holding him down. He blushed an even darker shade and put three fingers in front of Ashton’s lips, who opened his mouth and sucked the digits in, knowing fully well what Luke wanted.

Luke smiled down at Ashton, pulling his fingers from his mouth with a tiny pop. He placed his one hand on Ashtons shoulder for balance and hoisted himself up, pressing his knees into the couch cushions as he reached his arm around himself.

Ashton couldn’t see exactly what Luke was doing but he could see his face and that was good enough for him. Luke’s lower lip was sucked into his mouth, but then again when wasn’t it, and his eyes were shut tightly, lets not forget the tiny preening sounds echoing from his throat as he thrusted his hips up at a steady pace.

“Yeah, Lukey?” Ashton teased, enjoying how undone the younger boy was beginning to look. He almost wished it was his fingers buried deep in Luke, that he was the reason Luke was making these cute little sounds.

Luke nodded his head quickly, his eyes shooting open. “Oh yeah, Ash.” He rode his fingers slowly, his neck veins prominent against his pale skin. “I’m so ready, so so ready.” 

It was cute, watching Luke ride his fingers, his bright blue eyes wide and shining. But it was even cuter watching as Luke let out a little gasp as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his side casually before hoisting himself up on Ashton’s stomach and taking his cock into his hand, stroking it a few times before slowly sitting down on it, making tiny whimpering sounds because no matter how long he could have stretched himself out for this, it wouldn’t have been enough.

Ashton’s hands held tight to Luke’s waist as the younger boy took his cock almost gracefully. He let out a moan at the feeling of Luke clenching around him and murmured out ‘relax’, hoping he wouldn’t hurt the blond too much. As he slowly, ever so slowly, bottomed out he felt his muscles relaxing and Luke let out a delicate sigh, his hands on Ashton’s shoulders.

“So, about those groceries..” Ashton teased, enjoying the feeling of Luke’s narrow hips in his hands. “I think we need some more of those asian noodles and a gallon of milk.”

Luke chuckled softly, making a slightly pained face. “And a box of Lucky Charms.”

There wasn’t a proper conversation to be held during sex but somehow Ashton found their attempts to be completely adorable, possibly because of who he was speaking to, or possibly because of how simply the words flowed from their mouths as if they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

He hadn’t moved since Luke had let out his cute little sigh, and after seeing the blondes face scrunched up in pain, he was timid about bouncing the boy anymore than need be until he was situated. Luke’s one hand had made it’s way down to Ashton’s thigh and was gripping it tightly, almost like a life life, and Ashton felt utterly horrible; that is, until Luke shifted his hips slightly and let out a small whine.

“S’not that bad.” Luke sighed out, lifting his body some and sinking back down onto Ashton’s cock, his eyes fluttering.

Ashton smiled at his words, happy that Luke had adjusted because seriously, the boy was tight as fuck and Ashton only had so much self control.

The two moved together fluidly, their bodies meeting gently, lazily, and Ashton was in heaven, absolute heaven. Luke was cuddled into him as he slowly bounced up and down on Ashton’s cock, his face buried in Ashton’s neck, leaving small kisses followed by tiny puffs of air and weak moans, there was floppy blonde hair tickling his cheek every time Luke grinded down and the coconut smell was wrapped around his senses tightly and there were quiet promises that Ashton’s heart ached at the thought of because this small, young, foolish blonde boy talked about love and forever and while that sounded nice and simple, it wasn’t because he was only sixteen and he didn’t know about love or he complications behind loving a man that was supposed to be his designated guardian while they traveled, he didn’t know.

And it no matter how many domestic cuddles the two shared, no matter how many times Luke crept into his bed in the middle of the night and kept him up until the early morning, their story would never hit the headlines because they weren’t supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton promised himself, he wouldn't let Luke complete him.

Damp golden curls stuck to Ashton’s forehead as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out, towel cinched tightly at his waist. A steaming hot shower was the place to think, the water pelting down on you rhythmically and the scent of soap clinging to the steam, washing away negative thoughts and replacing them with hope.

He wasn’t exactly avoiding Luke, he couldn’t, the boy was everywhere and Ashton really couldn’t bring himself to be another reason the blond boy walked around with a sad smile on his face. 

Thin pale arms wrapped around his waist loosely, hanging almost on his hips. “I’m making cocoa, do you want some?”  
Ashton leaned into the touch, feeling extremely at peace. His stomach let out a grumble and Luke chuckled softly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs into Ashton’s sides soothingly. He sighed when he felt Luke’s chest brush up against his shirtless back, the smooth feeling of cotton gliding against his skin and cleared his throat. “Cocoa sounds good.”

“Alright.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to the back of Ashton’s shoulder blade, his arms and warmth retreating from the older boy as he moved towards the kitchen. 

It was complicated, honestly. They hadn’t discussed the promises Luke had muttered or the way Ashton blinked back tears when they were cuddling, and he knew Luke wasn’t one to press for answers, but deep down he wanted Luke to confront him and demand answers, demand to know what they were.

He pulled an oversized shirt over his head, wondering why he always bought shirts two sizes too big, and tugged a pair of pyjama pants up his legs, not bothering with the overbearing confines of boxers. He shuffled his feet into a pair of slippers and crept down the hallway, snagging a blue blanket from the linen closet on his way to the living room where Luke was just setting down two mismatched mugs of steaming cocoa.

“Three marshmallows?” Ashton wondered aloud, staring at the blond with teasingly raised eyebrows. 

Luke nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Ashton felt small and shy as he moved towards the blond, his slippered feet dragging on the ground. "Thanks, Lukey."

He dropped down onto the couch, the same couch he and Luke had curled up lovingly on only nights before and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Luke dropped down next to him with a huff, snuggling into his arm almost instantaneously, mug of cocoa in hand. 

"Do you want to turn on a movie?"

Ashton shook his head, bracing himself for his next move. "I think we should talk."

The warmth of Luke's body drifted away as the younger boy leaned away from Ashton, his bright blue eyes searching the olders face. "What about?"

It wasn't that hard to think the word 'us' but it sure as hell was hard to say it. His mind was reeling as thoughts shot through his head at an inconsistent speed; was there even an 'us' for them to talk about or was Ashton getting ahead of himself? While they'd snuggled and cuddled since the incident, they hadn't done much else and Ashton wasn't exactly sure how to decipher that.

Luke looked nervous as he scratched at his elbow, eyes trained on Ashton.

"Are we...good?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Luke responded almost immediately, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He leaned towards Ashton, gripping the olders face gently in his hand as he made him look up into the blondes searching eyes.

Ashton shrugged, muttering out a 'just wondering' and pulling his face from the youngers grasp. 

Luke leaned back into Ashton, his arms wrapping around his torso loosely and his head resting on Ashton's shoulder. "Is this about what we did?"

It was almost like neither one of them wanted or knew how to talk about it. 

"I mean, like, it was cool, right?" Luke continued speaking, almost on the verge of blabbering. "We should do it again, if you want to I mean! Like, I mean it's obvious you were cool with it and I was too, so like it would be pretty cool."

Ashton stared at the blond in confusion, having never seen him in such a jumbled state. "Luke-"

"But I totally get if you don't want to, I mean, obviously you could get someone more experienced and stuff but yeah, I'd really like to do that again cos it was pretty cute when we talked about groceries and stuff, and we could do that again so it wouldn't be awkward or whatever, ya know, whatever works for you." Luke didn't wait for Ashton to respond, instead leaning in and kissing at the olders neck softly. "Does that sound good?"

Ashton was miffed at how quickly Luke transitioned from a chatty mess into a little devil. "Very good." He ran his hands up Luke's sides gently, taking in the soft curves of his body. He was fascinated by Luke's sharp hipbones and collarbones, wanting nothing more than to pepper them with kisses, maybe bruise them a little bit with his lips. 

There wasn't much to say as they slowly, ever so slowly, undressed each other, Ashton somewhat feeling anxious the whole time. Luke left Ashton's slippers on, making sure to tease him about how fatherly it looked and Ashton tried, he really tried to put a smile on his face at that but found himself unable to do more than grimace at the thought Luke was pushing into his head.

"Isn't this wrong?" Ashton mumbled as Luke played with his fingers gently, their bodies shifting against each other softly.

Luke grumbled a 'hmm' out, rocking his hips smoothly into Ashton's, who struggled to not flip them over and have his torturous way with the younger boy. 

"You're just a kid, I'm like, taking advantage of you." Ashton sounded pitiful even to himself and he wanted to cry because he was literally disgusted with himself and he hadn't even made love to the younger boy for the second time yet.

Was that was this was? Making love? It sounded utterly domestic and comforting to his ears, and felt like something they would do rather than just fucking. 

"No." Was all Luke said as he leaned down to catch Ashton's lips in a soft kiss that left them both wanting more. 

Ashton melted into the kiss, feeling the younger boy leaning his body up and taking Ashton's cock into his hand and lining him up with his hole. He smiled softly because Luke was about to ride him for the second time that week, and it was going to be slow and sensual and full of senseless talking.

"M'parents are getting a divorce." Luke choked out the words as he slowly slid down Ashton's cock. He let out a needy moan and braced himself on Ashton's chest, his eyes closed and nose scrunched up from the slight stretch.

Ashton couldn't help but revel in the similarly to their predicament as their previous time. He didn't question Luke's words, instead waiting because he knew Luke would continue on when he was ready.

A few moments passed before the blond spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper. "They don't love each other anymore." Luke sounded almost broken as he spoke and Ashton was almost holding Luke down as he struggled to bounce up and down on Ashton's cock quickly.

"Luke-" Ashton tried as Luke opened his eyes, wide and shiny with tears.

He was beginning to feel like this was Luke's outlet, at least right now it was.

Luke brushed Ashton's hands away and began pulling his body from Ashton's before slamming it back down, croaking out a whimper.

"Luke, stop." Ashton murmured the words gently.

But Luke was having none of it.

"Jesus Christ, Luke." Ashton pushed Luke away, his voice hard and steely. He didn't like watching Luke cry and he really, really wasn't in the mood to fuck around with a crying boy. "We don't need to have sex, we can fucking cuddle and cry, okay?"

He pushed Luke onto the couch and pulled up his own pyjama pants before dressing Luke- who was now sobbing, his cheeks red and glistening. Ashton pulled Luke into his side, murmuring about how love doesn't exist and other foolish lies in attempts to calm the sad boy.

"It does." Luke responded through his tears and Ashton didn't know what to say, he'd never believed in love because he never had seen it. "It does."

Ashton shook his head and took a deep breath. "It doesn't, Luke."

"It does, too. I know it's real." Luke sounded utterly heartbroken and it tore at Ashton's soul. 

"How do you know?" Ashton questioned, rubbing Luke's arm soothingly, making sure to keep his voice low and steady.

Luke was silent except for the fresh wave of tears breaking through and the loud, hiccuping sobs. 

He didn't know what else to say; he wasn't going to lie to the broken boy and tell him everything was going to be okay because it wasn't; everything was going to change. 

~~~  
"Tomorrow we need to go grocery shopping." Luke poked his head through Ashton's propped open door.

Ashton glanced up from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose and staring at the blond. "Alright, did you make a list?”

There was a pitiful silence followed by Luke shuffling into the room, paper in hand. He looked tired and worn out, and Ashton’s heart clenched for him. “Yep, but I didn’t know what type of fruit snacks you liked, so you’ll have to pick them out.”

Ashton nodded, watching Luke shift from foot to foot before flopping down onto the bed, letting out a loud sigh.

“I think I’m going to go home for a little while, help my mom sort things out.” Luke sounded just as bad as he looked.

Ashton couldn't exactly stop the boy from leaving so he gave a pathetic smile and nodded his head, telling Luke that was a good idea. 

"I won't even be gone long, just like a few weeks." He spoke quickly, jumbling his words together and looking extremely nervous. 

"Okay." Ashton smiled, hoping to sooth the fretting blond. "S'no big deal."

He never realised he was a good liar until that moment.

~~~  
Ashton grocery shopped alone, except for when Michael had shown up at his apartment Tuesday and dragged him to the car where Calum sat in the front seat looking at the two of the approaching, excitedly. 

"I'm perfectly capable of shopping by myself, guys." Ashton pouted in the backseat, annoyed at being forced to shop with these idiots and being pulled from his bed so early in the morning. 

Frankly, he was confused as to what Michael was doing up this early. 

The two boys chattered over Ashton's train of thought and he sighed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

~~~  
"I wanna feel your lips against my skin." Luke whispered into the dark room as he climbed onto the bed, clothes dropping onto the floor from his body.

Ashton opened his eyes, his heart racing at Luke's words. He took in the blond as he curled up against him, his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"This is right where it begins." Luke mumbled, running his fingertips up Ashton's arm. 

There was nothing more then feelings floating through the room and Ashton was suffocating. 

Luke rolled onto his side, facing Ashton. Hands roaming over soft skin, doing nothing more than caressing and easing the feelings. Ashton swallowed harshly, watching Luke's eyes thoughtfully scan his naked torso, mesmerised by each and every line and bump of muscle. Luke sank down on Ashton's cock, his breathing laboured and needy. He sat still for a few seconds, just staring down at his curly haired boy before shifting his hips smoothly. "Can we pretend that we're in love?"

Ashton nodded, not really processing the action he was associating the words with. He nuzzled his face into the pillow and Luke grinded down on him, his body feeling like a familiar break in his stormy life. Luke's skin was warm and soft and Ashton sighed out in content because this was home and he loved every second of it. 

"M'sorry." Luke kissed Ashton's nose softly, his lips barely brushing the skin.

Ashton hummed in response, running his hands up Luke's calves. 

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you." His voice was soft and delicate, almost like a piece of thread worn out from years of use. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

But Ashton was beaming a thousand watt smile, his eyes blistering with happiness as he replied. "Nothing wrong with a little love."

He closed his eyes and sank down into the bedding as Luke gripped his hands tightly, and Ashton wanted to sob because this was all he had ever wanted in life; someone that loved him, held his hands lovingly when they had sex, and gave him their all.

"Do you- do you love me?" Luke breathed the words through choked gasps of air. His body was responding to every delicate thrust Ashton hit it with, and it was obviously out of this world for the younger boy.

Ashton didn't reply, instead staring into the blonds eyes, hoping to convey his answer through feelings rather than words.

Luke shifted beneath his gaze, tearing his eyes away and fixing them on the painting above their heads on the wall; it was a landscape oil painting of a blooming valley full of green stalks and brightly coloured flowers. 

He pecked Ashton's lips gently as he came, his pliant moans finding their way into Ashton's mouth. Luke rolled his hips down, as slow as ever, and made silly promises of 'lazy morning sex and then breakfast in bed, but only if Ashton fucked him hard after' and maybe Ashton liked the sound of that as he reached his own high and came inside of the whining blond boy who's pretty blue eyes screamed lost innocence and young love, but then again maybe it was just Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hello! So this was loosely, and by that I mean very much so based off of Halsey's Is There Somewhere because it literally fit this sooooo much that it would've been terrible to not correlate them. 
> 
> Anyway, nobody liked my angsty ending so a nice little part 2 hopefully made up for that, especially with an ending like this.
> 
> Once again, I'm leaving this slightly open because another chapter can be added but who knows, lol, probably will stay at 2 forever, but there's the option, I just need some feedback about yes or no. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this story, it was supposed to be lovey-dovey lazy smut between two people in love who haven't exactly come to terms with their crushes, but idk if that's what it ended as.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I absolutely adore feedback, whether negative or positive, all is welcome!
> 
> There are also probably grammar and spelling errors, I'll try to fix them up tomorrow, but for now they'll be marring the work.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments are extremely appreciated.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness? Idk, just read it.

There was something utterly domestic about seeing Luke in the kitchen, apron tied around his slim waist, bunching up the baggy t-shirt he’d stolen from Ashton’s stash, and bare, pale legs shuffling him around the room as he pulled a carton of eggs from the fridge and set it on the counter.

“What’re you making?” Ashton questioned from his perch on an empty counter next to the stove. He was chewing on a piece of bread and watching the blond boy.

Luke glanced over at him, his eyebrows knit in concentration. “Eggs, you idiot.” There was a fond smile on his face that Ashton couldn’t help but return.

He watched as Luke mixed the eggs rapidly and poured them into a buttered frying pan. Ashton had never paid such close attention to anything, but watching Luke cook was seriously adorable and Ashton couldn’t get enough of it. “Do you want me to make bacon?”

Luke nodded slowly, his eyes fixated on the steaming pan. “That’d be nice, yeah.”

Ashton hopped down from his perch on the counter and shuffled over to the fridge, searching around for the package of bacon he’d seen floating around in there.

The two moved around the kitchen almost effortlessly, as if they’d done it their whole lives. When they finally sat down, each on their own counter because the table was too mainstream for their relationship, a comfortable silence enveloped them as they ate.

“So much for breakfast in bed.” Luke mumbled through chewing, his eyes taking in Ashton’s scruffy hair and stubbled face. 

Ashton shrugged before speaking, “I’m a little disappointed there was no morning sex.” He sent a teasing smile towards the blond.

Luke winked at him, scooping a forkful of eggs up to his mouth. “It’s still morning.” He quickly finished his plate and placed it in the sink with a small clatter before gulping down a glass of orange juice.

“It’s three in the afternoon, Luke.” Ashton rolled his eyes and followed after the blond. Luke shrugged and grabbed Ashton’s hand, tugging him along after him. They made their way to the bathroom where Luke frantically pressed Ashton up against the door, their lips crashing together messily.

“Let me make it up to you?”

Ashton nodded quickly, gripping onto Luke’s ass and pulling the younger boy flush against him, kneading the supple skin of each cheek through his boxers. He kissed into Luke’s mouth, tongue toying around with the silver lip ring he had poked through his hole before making breakfast; their lips moved fluidly, teasing and tasting each other as Ashton consistently played with the younger boys cheeks, giving him almost exactly what he wanted but not quite.

Luke let out a small mewl when Ashton pulled away, his breath laboured and warm on Luke’s throat. He brushed his hand over Ashton’s crotch, noting how the curly haired man stiffened and his breathing hitched in his throat slightly.

“Do you want me to-”

“If you want.” Ashton hissed out, cutting Luke off before he had finished talking. “Or I can do you?”

Luke nodded, and pulled down his boxers, his thick, pink cock springing up to his belly, wasting no time pushing the older boy down to his knees and tightening his fingers through the curls. His mouth was open slightly as Ashton stared up at him in surprise; he hadn’t expected the blond to be so forceful or ready.

“Why don’t we do this in the shower?” Ashton suggested, hoping the boy would agree.

Luke nodded again and released Ashton’s curls, only to pull his shirt up over his head without warning and bending down to catch the older’s lips with his own, pushing his back against the door roughly. He pulled the older boy up, their lips still meeting every few seconds, and dragged him towards the shower.

Ashton, having never been manhandled before, was growing tired of Luke’s grabby hands and forceful touches. 

“Powerbottom, much?”

“What?” Luke startled, his eyes wide as he turned the water on. He pulled his shirt over his head, his pale, naked body on show for Ashton’s thirsty eyes.

Ashton shrugged and climbed into the spray. “Get your ass in here, Hemmings.”

Luke giggled, and Ashton swore he felt himself grow harder at the sound, and climbed in after Ashton, the warm spray of water showering their bodies as Luke melted into Ashton’s side. He rubbed his fingertips along Ashton’s hipbones, and Ashton shuddered, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be on his knees. Luke’s fingers slid up his stomach gracefully, climbing up his happy trail, muscled torso and collarbones to his throat where Luke wrapped his hand gently, leaning in to press sloppy wet kisses and bruises to the skin.

“Choke me and I’ll cut your dick off.” Ashton warned, having seen the thoughtless gaze that had settled on Luke’s face.

Luke frowned at his words but dropped his hand as Ashton slid to his knees in front of the blond boy, taking in the way the water slowly dripped from the tip of his flushed cock, leaving Ashton an almost drooling mess. Ashton licked the tip, ridding it of the droplets of water that hadn’t yet fallen; he gazed up at Luke, whose mouth was open and emitting small gasps, and sucked down on his cock, wanting to hear the sounds the boy could make. He bobbed his head up and down consistently, hollowing his cheeks every so often and pulling off completely to lick the pretty pink cock base to tip, relishing the quiet whimpers escaping Luke’s mouth.

“Ash," Luke whined, running his hand through his messy hair, his eyes locked on Ashton's as the older boy took his length deep into his mouth.

Ashton stared up at Luke through his eyelashes, swirling his tongue around the thick cock in his mouth. He pulled off with a small pop and started pumping him with his hand, their eyes locked and steaming.

Luke was moaning out small curses and Ashton's name, his face contorted into the cutest scrunched up position Ashton had ever seen it in. Ashton ran his hand up Luke's leg, feeling the muscles in his thighs clench when Ashton's fingers slid between his cheeks smoothly. He rolled his fingertips over the puckered hole, only able to imagine how pink and pretty it must've been, and let out a sigh, gently dipping his pointer finger into the tight muscle. 

Luke's hips thrusted out at the sudden intrusion and groans spewed from his lips; he was fucking himself on Ashton's fingers in no time and the older boy could do nothing but stare up at him in awe. 

"Hey." Ashton cooed, releasing the achingly hard cock his grasp, his fingers still sliding in and out of the blond. "Thought you were gonna make it up to me."

Luke tipped his head against the wall, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed as he took Ashton's fingers like a champ. "How do you want me?"

"However you want, baby." Ashton responded, unable to stop the pet name from slipping through his lips. 

Luke sighed out, obviously enjoying their position as it was but slid away from Ashton as he pulled his fingers out gently, making only a small whine at the loss. He was growing as he turned to face the wall and Ashton grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "What do you want, Luke?"

Luke shrugged, pondering the question for a moment before speaking. "I want to ride you."

Ashton rolled his eyes teasingly because that was the only position they'd ever done; Luke riding him and while it was cute and hot and Ashton loved every second of it, it was almost boring and he wanted to try something new but not too out of this world. 

"Maybe stand against the wall and hold me?" Luke was blushing now and Ashton couldn't decide if it was from the steam of the shower or embarrassment.   
Ashton nuzzled his nose into Luke’s cheeks roughly and nodded before dragging his mouth across Luke’s lips, carelessly letting them meet, resulting in a loud whine from the blond when Ashton pulled away. He smiled cheekily, wrapping his hands under Luke’s thighs and hoisting him up to his waist, where the blonde wrapped his legs tightly around the curly haired boy, leaning in and peppering small kisses behind his ear. Ashton gripped his cock in his hand, pressing it against the younger boys puckered hole and pushing in slightly, feeling the exceptionally tight ring of muscles contracting around his thick length.

Luke let out a small whimper, his hand reaching around for a grip only to dig his nails into Ashton’s back. “Ash..” Luke whined his name breathlessly and Ashton groaned, continuing to push in at the youngers pleading. He bottomed out and let out a round of curses, not remembering the boy to be this tight and while he loved the superb feeling, he was struggling to not come like the fourteen year old version of him would have. “I think I love you.”

Ashton pushed Luke up against the wall, getting a huff of air from the blond as he settled into a pace of thrusting into him almost roughly. He moved so that they were fully under the warm spray, his lips crashing into Luke’s messily as their bodies grinded together in a wonderfully pleasing way. He’d chosen to ignore the words spewing from Luke’s mouth about love because he knew the boy was in a state where he would have told his worst enemy he loved him, and as much as Ashton wanted to believe the things he heard, he knew he couldn’t, even thought his heart warmed up slightly and he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

“You make me feel so alive.” Luke said, his one hand knotted tightly in Ashton’s hair and the other scratching through the rivers of water streaming down his marked up back.

Ashton thrusted harshly, bringing a loud moan from Luke, and felt himself nearing the edge. He wanted to speak, to say something because he never talked, never responded to any of Luke’s mumbles and he thought maybe, if he did, Luke would be happy.

Luke let out a loud groan as he came, his head tilted back against the white paneling of the shower wall, mouth open slightly, letting out small sounds that Ashton adored, and his hands holding tightly to Ashton’s body. Ashton sighed out, feeling the warm sensation of something other than water splashed across his torso and continued to thrust into the panting blond who looked wrecked beyond compare. Ashton hit his high only seconds later, coming with a loud moan into the blond who sighed out a ‘yeah, Ash, come in me’ and Ashton really couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t have pulled out if he’d wanted to because the way Luke pleaded in his broken little sexed out voice hit Ashton twenty different ways and honestly, who was he to deny the blond something?  
Ashton moved to pull from the blond but was stopped by Luke pulling him in for a searingly hot kiss. “Can I top next time?”

Ashton stared wide eyed at Luke, who continued pressing opened mouth kisses to his face while shifting his hips slightly. Luke's legs were still tight around his waist and Ashton braced himself against the wall. "I guess."

He'd never bottomed before and the thought of doing so was nerve wracking.

Luke pecked his lips softly. "But let's go another round first."

While Ashton didn't mind messing around a couple times a day, he was dead tired and in no way, shape or form ready to go again and found himself wondering how Luke wasn't feeling it, especially since they'd been fucking for the past three days since he'd gotten home. 

"Luke." Ashton whined, moving his hands to Luke's waist. The blond frowned at his tone but continued to grind his body down into Ashton's. 

And Ashton being Ashton couldn't say no when Luke made his notorious little pouting face, almost begging Ashton to get him off one more time. And maybe Ashton was exhausted and worn down because this little blond boy, with broad shoulders and long legs he'd yet to grow into, was constantly in the mood, but even though he was ready to sleep, the thoughts of seeing his little Lukey fall apart because of him, completely wrecked and panting, sounded forty times better than waking up from a wet dream about the exact same thing.

~~~

Luke was stumbling around the bathroom as he rubbed his head with a fluffy peach coloured towel and Ashton could help but stare at him dreamily. Instead of putting pants on or wrapping a towel around his waist, Luke wandered around naked and Ashton blamed Calum for teaching him to do so.

"Let's call Michael around?" Luke suggested, pausing in front of the mirror and combing his fingers through his hair gently. 

Ashton nodded, shifting his towel on his waist and brushing past Luke who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, pressing a kiss to his lips and resting his forehead on the curly haired boys. "I really did mean it, y'know."

He knew what the blond was talking about but wasn't sure what he was supposed to respond with, instead shrugging his shoulders and shaking the boys grip off before making his way from the bathroom and into his own room. He debated texting Michael but decided against it, knowing Luke would do it soon enough.

The door slammed from down the hall and Ashton let out a loud sigh that he hadn't even realised he'd needed to let go. 

~~~

Ashton had never expected Michael of all people to corner him in the hallway directly next to the bathroom and start questioning him. 

"Did you get in a fight with someone?" 

Ashton raised an eyebrow questioningly and Michael sighed, grabbing Ashton's shoulder and turning him. He pulled up the grey shirt clinging to his muscled back and poked at the skin beneath it. Ashton hissed out, twisting his head in attempts to see the reasons for his pain.

"It looks like someone went to town scratching you up." Michael commented, suspicion evident in his voice. "But, I mean, you wouldn't have someone over with Lukey in the house, would you?"

Honestly, Ashton wasn't sure how to answer that seeing as either way he responded, Michael would probably slap him on the back of his head and lecture him for twenty minutes.

Michael continued speaking, his eyes narrowed and full of thought. "And you wouldn't fuck around with your sixteen year old bandmate, would you?"

Ashton let out a pitiful sound, slumping face first into the wall, wishing a black hole would pop up from the hardwood flooring and swallow him up so he wouldn't have to turn around and face Michael. 

"God, Ash, he's sixteen!" Michael chided his voice low and full of anger. "Are you shitting me right now?"

Ashton shook his head slowly, stiffening at the round of curses that spilled from Michael’s mouth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Ash. Please tell me you’re not that fucking irresponsible.” Michael made a growling sound and whacked Ashton across the back of his head.

“Oh fuck off, Michael.” Ashton retorted, his voice low and pathetic. “Like you weren’t boning Calum at sixteen.”

Michael grabbed Ashton’s shoulder, spinning him around to face the angry looking blue-haired boy. “Firstly, I wasn’t four years older than him and secondly, I wasn’t four years older! Jesus Christ, he’s just a kid, Ash, he doesn’t think of the consequences. Did you just come onto him, like god.”

“He came onto me!” Ashton defended, pulling his arm away from Michael and shooting him a sour look. “Jesus, Michael, I think I love him.”

Ashton mumbled the last three words softly, his eyebrows raised as he finally said the words aloud because he never thought he would be confiding in Michael of all people and he hadn’t realised he’d fallen so head-over-heels for the quirky little blond boy.

“And does he love you?” Michael questioned in an almost condescending tone.

“He says he does.”

Michael scoffed again, rolling his eyes at Ashton’s pathetic little whisper. “Sixteen, Ash, he doesn’t know shit about love.”

“Can’t you just be happy?” Ashton didn’t like how small and vulnerable he sounded, but this was so unlike Michael to be so unsupporting, and while Ashton knew that the older, blue-haired boy had a point, he didn’t want to have to think about the age gap, he wanted to bask in his feelings and how good they felt. “I know he’s only sixteen, okay? I’ve thought about it since I met him and I know it’s wrong but I like him, Michael, I like him a lot and if age is the only thing keeping us apart then fuck age, I’m gonna go get my fucking man.”

Michael cracked a smile at Ashton’s words, his gaze still steely. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Alright, just don’t get hurt and don’t hurt him.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much about the lanky blond boy you used to hate.” Ashton teased, lightening the mood slightly. 

Michael rolled his eyes, reaching out to punch Ashton’s arm. “I didn’t know you were into guys, so I think we’re even.”

Ashton blushed at Michael’s words and moved down the slowly darkening hallway. He flipped the switch on the small lamp situated against the far wall and faced Michael. “I’m just into Lukey.”

Michael was silent, nodding his head softly at Ashton’s simple words.

The two of them migrated back into the kitchen where Calum and Luke had started messing around with the stove. Michael’s arms wrapped around Calum’s waist, pulling the younger kiwi boy into a hug, he buried his face into Calum’s tan neck and blew a raspberry, resulting in Luke and Ashton making gagging sounds and Calum waving the wooden spoon in his hand at Michael and threatening to beat him with it if he ‘didn’t stop his antics’, and of course, Michael had a cheeky response that left Calum blushing and muttering about being friends with ‘such a loser’.

Ashton glanced over at Luke, taking in how the younger boys face was engulfed in a smile as he watched his two friends argue about who the biggest loser was, and he wondered when he had gotten so lucky.

“What?” Luke’s eyes shot to his, a teasing brow raised in question to Ashton’s staring.

Ashton responded by raising his own eyebrows, a small smile playing on his lips. “What yourself?”

“You were staring at me.” Luke spoke softly but his words drowned out Michael and Calum’s conversation.

“Couldn’t help myself.”

Luke looked as though he wanted to reply but instead gave a short nod and grabbed Calum’s arm, pulling the brunet back over to the stove and telling him to finish up.

Ashton couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he leaned against the kitchen island.

~~~

“Can you top and then I’ll top?” Luke came barging into Ashton’s room, not bothering to knock and somehow seeming startled when Ashton bolted off his bed, his book flying halfway across the room and his glasses hanging off of his nose slightly. 

“What?” Came Ashton’s short reply as he moved to pick up his book, running a hand through his messy curls. 

Luke sighed as if annoyed. “Let’s do the do.”

Ashton bent down to retrieve the book only to stop and turn around, his eyebrows knit in confusion. “No fucking chill, and who the hell says that anymore?”

The blond boy was literally bouncing on his heels as he eyed Ashton up and down. There was a quirky smile on his face that made Ashton’s heart beat just a little bit faster and his bright blue eyes were filled with excitement. “I just really wanna, ya know, do it.” Luke’s cheeks heated to a pinkish-red as he spoke.

“Do what?” Ashton teased, tossing the book onto the bed and placing his reading glasses on the nightstand.

Luke spoke so quietly that Ashton almost had to lean in to hear him. "Make love."

So maybe Ashton was a little shocked at Luke’s words, because while he’d pictured the younger boy saying them, or at least referring to what they did as something more than just fucking, he hadn’t expected the even darker blush that settled over his face as he gave it a title.

“Like really badly.” Luke gave an awkward cough, shifting where he stood.

Ashton snorted softly and nodded his head. “I never thought we’d plan it, just do it spontaneously.”

Luke looked slightly offended. “We can do spontaneous another time, can we just get down to it already?”

~~~  
There was a lot of fumbling on Ashton’s part as Luke pushed him back onto the bed, their lips crashing together messily and his hands catching on Luke’s flannel shirt. The older boy felt his heart rate picking up as Luke pulled his t-shirt over his hair, ruffling his already messy curls, and leaving his torso vulnerable to Luke’s hungry eyes, hands and lips.

“Change of plans.” Luke murmured into the soft skin of Ashton’s shoulder as his finger laced into Ashton’s pants, teasing the waistline of his boxers. “You’re not topping at all tonight.”

Ashton let out a whine, pushing Luke's face away. “Like hell I'm not." He rolled over on top of Luke, pinning the younger boy down with his hips.

"Ash." Luke pouted, wriggling around in a feeble attempt to push the older boy off. "C'mon."

Ashton sighed a long, deep, over exaggerated sigh and ground his hips down into Luke's before rolling off the boy and undoing his jeans, the same pants Calum had given him shit for wearing because they were blue. 

“Have you ever..?”

Ashton shook his head as Luke pulled his flannel off and then his sweatpants. He was only wearing his boxers, socks and a plain black t-shirt that looked damn good on his pale skin. 

Luke pulled his shirt over his head gracefully, dropped it on the floor and quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. “Did you know that men's t-shirts get taken off the way they do because of the length of the sleeve, like seam wise?"

"What?" Ashton rolled his boxers down his legs, struggling to pull them over his feet as Luke was partially laying on his lower legs. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Luke shrugged, his face flitting into a sheet of nervousness. He leaned over Ashton, opening the too drawer on Ashton's nightstand and searching for a bottle of lube and condom.

"I keep it in the bottom drawer." 

Luke let out a sigh and shot Ashton a look that could easily be deciphered as annoyed, horny, and ready to fuck. He rooted through the bottom drawer before tossing a nearly full bottle on the bed and a shiny square package. He rolled off of the bed, towering over Ashton who lay flat on his back, watching the blondes every move. 

"Scoot up farther." Luke said, waiting for Ashton to follow his direction. 

Ashton moved slowly, and Luke followed, crawling in between the older boys legs, his lower lip dragged into his mouth slightly.

Luke gripped Ashton's ankles, forcing his legs farther apart than they already were. He folded Ashton's legs into his chest, spreading his ass cheeks and leaving his pink, puckered hole for Luke to see. The younger boy leaned down, his eyes locked with Ashton's as he pressed a small kiss to the hole, smiling slightly as Ashton struggled to not close his legs around Luke's head. Luke's tongue darted out, dipping in gently to the warm heat of Ashton's ass before he dropped a leg and popped open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on his finger and slowly pushing it in, forgetting to close the bottle and almost spilling it when Ashton made a loud whimpering sound and jerk back onto Luke's finger. 

"Oh." Ashton crooned out, his cheeks puffed out as small breaths of air blew out his lips. "More."

Luke smiled and coated two more fingers before pressing one in, dipping into the wet heat and giving Ashton's reassurances. 

"Is that good, baby?" Luke cooed, pressed a kiss to Ashton's tummy.

He'd never been called baby before and it made his insides all tingly. "So good, Lukey."

Luke pressed the third finger in, murmuring about 'how well Ashton took his fingers' and how 'tight his little hole was going to feel'. 

Ashton was nearly fucking himself on Luke's fingers, letting out small sounds that only egged the blond on to give it to him just a little bit harder. "Oh, right there!"

Luke's fingers continuously teased at Ashton's prostate and he wondered how he'd never turned to this form of activity to get himself off before. His fingers slipped from Ashton all too soon, and the curly haired boy let out a whine of disapproval, throwing around mini threats of getting himself off if Luke didn't hurry up.

"Shut up, I'm leaning on your book and it's killing me." Luke responded, a sour look on his face as he launched the book in the same direction Ashton had thrown it earlier. He pulled down his boxers, stumbling around the room as he dragged them over his sock-covered feet and threw them towards the messy closet. He lubed his hand and stroked his cock quickly. 

"Condom first, Lukey," Ashton laughed, as Luke blushed, hurrying to open the packaging and roll it down his length.

Luke grabbed the bottle of lube, making a show out of pouring a glob of the thick liquid into his hand and stroking his condom clad cock. He wasted no time teasing Ashton, instead he lined himself up, leaned down and pressed a long hard kiss to Ashton's lips and began pressing in slowly, feeling the tight heat of Ashton pulling him in and threatening to swallow him up.

"Oh." Ashton choked out, his hands grabbing into Luke's upper arms for support. He felt like he was being stretched apart by a giant and tried to not make any sounds that would scare the blond away.

Luke paused every few seconds before pushing in a little bit more, his lower lip dragged into his mouth because Ashton was literally swallowing him up and it took every inch of his self control to not thrust his way into the older boy and wreck him.

Instead of bottoming out, Luke pulled out some before pushing back in, enjoying every second of the tiny sounds escaping Ashton's mouth. He pushed in a bit more, feeling Ashton dig his nails into his arms. "You okay?"

Ashton shook his head, his face paler than usual and his neck veins straining against the taunt skin. While deepthroating the blond hadn't seemed to be an issue, his cock was thick, probably thicker than anyone else Ashton had ever seen or sucked and he hasn't exactly realised how thick it was until it was stretching the shit out of his virgin hole. 

"I'm sorry," Luke said, his voice small and delicate as if he was afraid. "We can stop, I don't want to hurt you."

Ashton shook his head, willing himself to chill out and take it like a man. 

Luke pouted and tilted his head to the side, questioning Ashton, making sure he was positive. 

"Just fuck me already, Luke." Ashton all but growled, feeling him shifting around inside of him slightly.

Luke shifted forward and Ashton let out a groan. He moved a bit more, his whole cock nearly inside of the writhing curly haired boy. 

When he finally bottomed out Ashton was almost too far gone to do anything more then wrap his legs around Luke's hips, lock his ankles and beg Luke to make love to him.

So when Luke thrusted into him harshly, sending Ashton's mind into a state of disarray because damn, he hasn't thought bottoming could feel this good, and Ashton let 'I love you' slip from his lips, his eyes wide with nervousness because what the fuck?

But Luke took it all in stride, snapping his hips forward all cutely, and muttering out an 'I love you too, Ash' before connecting their lips in a tight kiss.

Ashton's heart soared because he'd read stories, things like this happening, feelings developing, friendships blossoming and sexual encounters popping up at the worst moments, and at the end of every story when the words 'I love you' were said there was either a broken heart left behind or everyone ended up happy, and Ashton had feared his story would have resulted in two broken hearted boys, afraid of admitting the truth and instead sulking in their misfortunes, but instead he was making love to the boy he'd fallen in love with two years ago over mugs of steaming hot cocoa at a band meeting where Luke had defended Ashton's need to wear blue jeans and tight fitting tops. 

Hours later when Luke had finished making love to him and he had done Luke, after a long break and couple of painkillers, Ashton would curl up into Luke's side and press small wet kisses that Luke absolutely adored, along his throat and make his own promises of the future and of love, and instead of having heavy hearts they would be able to relax into the domestic cuddles they had started off with all those years ago and everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're done. Domestic Cuddles has come to an end and I must say, I've overly thrilled with this story! And if you didn't pick up on my not so subtle hints, a Malum story will be coming soon and it's going to be part of a series, well a two story series with Domestic Cuddles, I've already got a storyline that I think you're all going to love and I'm so excited to write it. 
> 
> Anyway, back to this story. What did you guys think? I really tried to make it like realistic, I guess? I know that this wasn't really that realistic so never mind, mega fail heh heh, but yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This is also my longest piece of writing ever and I'm very proud of that, I swore this would be at least 10,000 words and I've officially completed that challenge. 
> 
> Please, leave some feedback, I love love love reading your comments, whether good or back!
> 
> Constructive criticism is a writers best friend. 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave kudos if you like it, they're appreciated. 
> 
> Lastly, stop by my tumblr @/antisocialhood and send me prompts/requests for boyxboy stories and I'll be sure to try and write them. 
> 
> I actually have one in my inbox right now for another Lashton which won't be written until after Malum and Cake because I want to have each pairing under my belt before writing the pairing again. 
> 
> It's 1:14am and I'm exhausted. So I'll leave you with this, good night/good morning/good afternoon !
> 
> I love you all,
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Comments are extremely appreciated! Also, Kudos if you feel like it, :) . I'd also like to put it out there that if you like this and want it to continue please, let me know because I kind of want to turn this into a soulmate type au which is why I left it open slightly, and i'm a total sucker for angst, hehe my bad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> much love,  
> x


End file.
